


Guardian Angel

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: this is a 'Sammy has a nightmare and Dean comforts him' fic!! (pre-weecest)WARNING!!!: you may just squee yourself to death!! =3 lol i know i did!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: okay so i wrote this in math class *grins* what? math bores me to death! anywho!! i started writing this in math class because i was staring blankley out the window and i had a cute daydream about little Sammy and little Dean!! *squees* my day-dream was adorable btw!! okay so getting back on subject! i grabbed my notebook and then i typed it here when i got home!!

i'm making up for being a bad author and waiting so long to update my stories!! lol yes it IS kind of like a bribe!! xD  


* * *

______________

 

Dean woke up two seconds before he felt the tug on his blanket, and three seconds before he heard his brother whisper a hesitant “Dean?” And Dean sighed and opened his eyes and looking up at his brother’s small figure standing in front of his bed, blanket wrapped tight around his shaking body. 

 

“Another nightmare?” Dean whispered, already expecting the head of shaggy chestnut brown hair to nod, but then Sam’s body started to tremble even more, and Dean didn’t hesitate to roll over and pull the covers back.

 

Sam didn’t waste the moment, he threw himself onto the bed and immediately snuggled up to his big brother, head fitting in the crook of Dean’s neck, long hair tickling Dean’s chin. Dean instantly wrapped his arms around his brother’s small shaking body and started to soothingly run his fingers through his hair. In seconds Sam’s trembling stopped, and he made a snuffling sound as his body went limp with content.

 

“You want ta talk ‘bout it?” The form in his arms tensed up again, and his brother’s head shook back and forth in a desperate no.

 

"You sure? If you talk about it, it might make you feel better, make it not so scary anymore.” But the head just shook violently again, and Dean knew he shouldn’t push it anymore.

 

“Sammy, you wanna sleep here tonight?” Hearing the words, Sam relaxed again and he snuggled closer into Dean’s warmth.

 

“Uh-huh, Dream was real bad, just wanna go back to sleep.” Sam mumbled into Dean’s chest. So Dean stopped talking and went back to comforting his little brother, stroking his hair and murmuring comforting words into his ear, driving away all the scary things that his brother might have seen. When Sam went just a little more lax, and his breathing evened out, Dean took a deep breath and inhaled his little brother’s sweet scent. He settled them more comfortingly on the bed, and looked at the door.

 

Dean hated the nightmares that plagued Sam. Sometimes they’d get so bad that he would jerk awake to his brother’s screams and cries. His dad had tried to calm him down, but they both knew only Dean would be able to calm his hysterical brother and get him back into a soothing, dreamless sleep within minutes. Normally Dean would sleep with his brother, because whenever he did, Sam never had any nightmares. Not one, and that was enough of a reason to do so. 

 

But lately their dad was getting weird about them sharing a bed. He started out by moving Sam back into his bed, only to wake up in the morning to find his son back in Dean’s bed. After a month of trying, his dad pulled Dean aside and told him that it was time that Sam started sleeping on his own, they were getting too old to be sharing a bed. Dean didn’t understand what was so wrong about them sharing a bed, he tried to understand, because it was apparently important to his dad that Dean did; but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. So what if Dean was turning fourteen in a week and Sam was turning ten in a few months?? Dean didn’t care when his dad said that other brother’s didn’t do that. They weren’t _like_ other brother’s. What did Dean care about other people’s sleeping habits anyway?

 

If it calmed Sam down then what did it matter if they shared a bed? Anyways it was weird not to be sleeping in the same bed as his brother. They both tried it and it just didn’t feel right, it felt wrong, like their other half was missing. So they ended up back in each other’s bed before an hour passed.

 

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, and Sam made a soft whimper and snuggled impossibly closer. This, right here, was when Dean could forget how weird and messed up their life was. He could just lose himself in his brother’s smell and warmth, and the world melted away, and he could fall into a sweet dreamless sleep.


End file.
